fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Polarloadeon
Polarloadeon is an Animated-Live Action network aimed for 7-18 kids It lauched many Networks Such as Polar jr,Polartoons,Polarteen,PolarAnimee and the short-lived channels Polarmom & Polar @ Nite. The CEO of the channel is PolarJack77 who does right things than other TV channles CEO Shows The shows they had were Older Kids shows back in 1998 (when the channel 1st lauched) had a little mature content: Oringinal Programming Polar (1999-present) The New Advenrtrues of Charlie Brown (2012-present) Poptarts (2001-2008) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Rebooted (2014-present) Over the Woods (2011-2014) Skylanders: Spyro's World (2010-2014) Cancelled Programming Teen Titans GO! (2013-2015) Austin & Ally (2015) Family Guy (2006-2011) American Dad (2008-2011) Greeny Phatom (2005) Parental Guidence (2012) Polarmom's Late Night Talk Show (2012) Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) Supah Ninjas (2010-2015) Accquired Programming (* Means It's still on) Pokemon Frachince Sonic Boom* Y-Guy (2009-2013) Bob's Burgers* Polarloadeon's Object Hour* Batltle for Dream Island* Spongebob SquarePants* Nickelodeon Re-Runs (* Means It's still on) Victorious (2010-2012) The Haunted Halfaways * Fairy Odd Parents * Winx Club (2012-2014) Hey Arnold! * The Amanda Show * The Thundermans* Legends of Korra * Make It Pop! (2014) Cartoon Network Re-Runs (* Means it's still on) Adventure Time * Regular Show * (Re-runs are still on PolarToons Steven Universe (2013-2014) Ed Edd Eddy * (Re-runs are still on PolarToons) What Ever Happen to Robot Jones? (2002-2006) The Power Puff Girls * Dexter's Laboratory (2010-2012) Disney XD Re-Runs (* Means it's still on) Mickey Mouse* (Re-runs are still on PolarToons Star vs the Forces of Evil* (Re-runs are still on PolarToons) Fish Hooks (2009-2013) (Re-Runs are still shown on PolarToons) Kirby Buckets* Mr. Young (2011) Other (* means it's still on) Tamagotchi * K-ON (2009-2011) (Re-Runs are still on PolarToons) The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * (Re-Runs are still on Polartoons and Polarteen) Polar Jr. Programming Original: Imamate Kids * Y-Kid * Nick Jr. : Blue's Clues * Dora and Friends: Into the City!* PBS kids: Odd Squad * Curios George * Seasame Street (1-20 seasons only) * Maya & Miguel (2007-2012) Disney Junior: Rollie Polie Ollie * Other/Miscellaneous: The Pink Panther * Jelly Jam (2006-2009) Future/Upcoming announced at Upfront 2015 * means it premiered Nickelodeon Re-Runs: Making Fiends * I am Bagel KaBlam! * ChalkZone * Random! Cartoons 6 * Cartoon Network Re-runs: Camp Lazo Robot boy * Disney XD re-runs: Phineas and Ferb Zeke and Luther Other/Miscellaneous: Object Universe * Total Drama Seris Sonic Misadventures Up coming Original Programming Pop tarts Survivor UglyDoll Watcha say A? * Schulde (May 2015) 12:00 Hey Arnold 1:00 Spongebob SquarePants 1:00 The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 1:30 Bob's Burgers 2:00 Making Fiends 2:30 Hey Arnold 3:00 6 4:00 The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 5:00 Inamate Kids (My Life as a Robot: Rebooted on weekends and summer vacation and Spongebob on Summer Wednesday) 5:30 Blue's Clues (Mickey Mouse on weekends and summer vacations) 6:00 Y-Kid (Y-Guy on Summer Vacation ) 7:30 Seasame Street 8:00 Dora the Explorer 9:00 Sonic Boom 9:30 Pokèmon the Seris XY 11:00 Star vs the Forces of Evil 12:00 Mickey Mouse 12:30 PopTarts 1:30 Bob's Burgers 2:00 Mickey Mouse 3:00 Regular Show 4:00 The Thunder-mans 5:30 Beat It! Cartoons 6:00 Making Fiends 7:30 My Life as a Teenage Robot: Rebooted 8:30 Bob's Burger 9:00 The Amanda Show (Ed Edd Eddy on Fridays) 10:30 Spongebob Sqaurepants 11:00 Bob's Burgers Solagans Are You Glad you got your Polarloadeon? (1998-2000) Polar,Polar,Polar...Polarloadeon! 2001-2003 You Rock! 2004-2007 This is a load of Polar! 2008-2010 Watch Relax Enjoy 2011-2012 I just love Polarloadeon! 2013-present Category:Channels Category:Television Channels